<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty of Sunrise by SnapSnapEldritchBlast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010405">Beauty of Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapSnapEldritchBlast/pseuds/SnapSnapEldritchBlast'>SnapSnapEldritchBlast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Episode, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Swimming, they deserve a vacation, this is so self-indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapSnapEldritchBlast/pseuds/SnapSnapEldritchBlast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During some much deserved time off, Fjord and Jester watch the sunrise over Nicodranas from the beach. Purely self-indulgent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Fjorester - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beauty of Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had finally made it back to Nicodranas. With everything that happened in Aeor, (and everything on Rumblecusp, and Fjord dying, and ending a war, and breaking Veth’s curse, and so on and so on) they were more than due for a little holiday. Sure, there was more to do, but they could afford to take at least a week off. </p>
<p>The first day of their time off was glorious. They all slept in, went out for brunch, had various check ins with family, and everyone went about their own ways to unwind. It also was an absolute joy to be able to change out of their heavy winter attire and change into something more suited for the warm and balmy temperatures of the Menagerie Coast. Marion hosted a beautiful dinner with plenty of food, drink, and music, and everyone went to bed with happy hearts and peaceful minds.</p>
<p>Which is why Fjord was not expecting to be woken up before the sun was even up.</p>
<p>“Fjord! Fjord, wake up!”</p>
<p>Fjord groans, and lifts his head off his very comfy and warm pillow. “What? What is it?”</p>
<p>He opens his eyes to see Jester lying in bed beside him, half propped up on her arm looking at him with wide, sparkling eyes. </p>
<p>“Let’s go watch the sunrise on the beach!”</p>
<p>He flops his head back on the pillow, and rolls to his side to throw an arm around her torso. “Can’t we watch the sunrise from our very warm and comfortable bed?”</p>
<p>She looks at him, playfully affronted by his suggestion. “Fjord! Are you telling me you don’t want to go see the ocean?”</p>
<p>“Of course I want to see the ocean, I just -”</p>
<p>Before he can finish his sentence, she untangles herself from him and hops out of bed, bouncing to open up the balcony entrance. The smell of the ocean immediately fills the room, and the sounds of the waves and seagulls that were previously muffled by the closed doors and windows are now clear. </p>
<p>“Fjooooord, it’s calling to you, I just know it.”</p>
<p>He can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. “Fine, fine. Let’s go,” he says, and pulls the blanket off of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for them to get ready. The two of them get dressed quickly, and leave a note on their door informing their friends where they have gone and to not bother them. They quietly hurry out of the Chateau, not wanting to wake anyone up and also not wanting to miss the sunrise, but Jester of course still waves to Bluud on their way out. </p>
<p>To their pleasant surprise, the beach is completely empty. Jester spins and dances around in circles, while Fjord takes a deep breath of the salty air before the two of them determine the best spot to sit and watch the sunrise. Jester settles into his side and gives him a kiss on the cheek as he wraps an arm around her. </p>
<p>“We got here at the perfect time.” Jester comments against Fjord’s shoulder, and he hums in affirmation.</p>
<p>“We really did.”</p>
<p>The sky above them is gorgeous. The sun hasn’t quite risen yet, but the soft blue sky above them is transitioning into a gentle pink, and the horizon itself is a fiery orange. As soon as the sun peaks up, Jester sits up straight and smacks Fjord’s leg.</p>
<p>“There it is! There it is!”</p>
<p>Fjord laughs, and spends half his time watching Jester instead of watching the sunrise. The sunrise itself is stunning - everything is coated in warmth and light under the fresh sun, and the air is filled with a sense of anticipation, and yet it’s so calm. Jester, however, looks breathtakingly beautiful. She’s smiling, and the freckles on her cheeks seem more prominent than usual under this light. Her eyes are sparkling, and the sunlight is catching on her diamond infused tattoo, making her quite literally sparkle as well. She tucks a strand of her hair blowing in the breeze behind her ear, and Fjord can’t bring himself to pull his eyes off her. </p>
<p>Jester sighs. “Isn’t it beautiful?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>She glances up at him, and they make eye contact. “You’re not even looking, Fjord.”</p>
<p>He lets out a chuckle. “I feel like I’m looking at something pretty beautiful.”</p>
<p>She blushes in response, but averts her gaze to the sand beside her and lets out a hollow laugh. “I’m not as beautiful as this sunrise, Fjord.”</p>
<p>He takes her hand in his. “Jester, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met.” she looks up at him as he continues.</p>
<p>“You really are. You also have a beautiful mind, and a beautiful heart, and a beautiful way of interacting with the world. You are beautifully powerful, and make me feel things that I did not know were possible and did not know existed.” he gently laughs at her speechless expression. “So yeah, I’d say you are more beautiful than this sunrise.”</p>
<p>“You mean it?” she whispers after a moment of gathering her thoughts back together.</p>
<p>“I really do.”</p>
<p>She smiles, and takes the hand that isn’t holding his to cradle his face. She pulls him closer and kisses him softly. It’s as warm as the sunlight on their faces, and their mouths move together in a way that feels so right and comfortable.</p>
<p>She pulls away from him, but keeps her hand on his face. “I love you. I love you, and that doesn’t feel big enough to say how much you mean to me.” </p>
<p>He tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “It means everything to me.”</p>
<p>They kiss again, softly and slowly without any need to rush, and mumble many more “I love you’s” against each other’s lips. When the sunlight sparkles on the water just right, they decide to go swimming, and take off their clothes to reveal their swimsuits underneath. As the sun slowly rises higher and higher in the sky, they laugh and splash each other and feel happier than they ever have. Once they notice the beach become less empty, Fjord suggests that they should maybe tone it down just a little, to which Jester tackles Fjord into the water and he’s thankful they have water breathing. He’s especially thankful that they have water breathing as they try and see what kissing underwater feels like without drowning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they’re lying on the rocks trying to dry off in the sun, Fjord turns to Jester.</p>
<p>“You know, all the bakeries make their pastries fresh in the morning, and they should all be opening about now. We could go get breakfast and then bring some back to the Chateau for the others when they wake up.”</p>
<p>“Fjord. I have never loved you more than this moment.”</p>
<p>He gives her a look, but his eyes have a playful sparkle to them. “Really? Out of <i>everything</i> I have said to you this morning, <i>this</i> is what makes you love me the most?”</p>
<p>Jester flounders, waving her arms and her voice gets higher pitched. “I mean, I loved everything you said on the beach too I just -”</p>
<p>He laughs loudly. “It’s fine, I get it.”</p>
<p>Jester pouts, and Fjord gives her a kiss on the forehead. </p>
<p>“Do you want to go get pastries now?”</p>
<p>She keeps pouting, but her eyes are very obviously smiling. “...yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they walk to the bakeries hand in hand, Fjord silently says a prayer to the Wildmother, thanking her for creating such beauty in the world, and for bringing him to the beauty that is Jester Lavorre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Mighty Nein really need a vacation. They deserve to go be happy and in love. </p>
<p>Dawning on Me by Villagers and Bloom by Paper Kites are both very fitting songs for this fic! I was listening to them a lot when I was writing this.</p>
<p>There is also a snow storm where I live at the moment, so it was very nice to sit in my room and write a beach fic. I hope you enjoyed this, let me know if you liked it! 😊</p>
<p>I also have a fjorester side blog on tumblr if you need more fjorester content in your life: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fjoresterthoughts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>